


Honey Droplets for future Sunny Days

by Melabi_Jedae



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melabi_Jedae/pseuds/Melabi_Jedae
Summary: Melabi Jedae is a guy from the world who has found love in Sunset Shimmer a girl from another world. With access to the forest between worlds, these two kindred souls can find comfort in each other, at least until reality begins to fracture once again.
Relationships: sunset shimmer/Melabi jedae





	Honey Droplets for future Sunny Days

I  
A PERFECT MOMENT IN TIME

The ending always comes, it's always the same yet it's different every single time, quite paradoxical perhaps. The thing is some endings are just the beginning of the next adventure. And that's something we should always have in mind.

Melabi Jedae walked to the football field, towards the secret spot on the bleachers. His hair was a mess but he was just on time. From where he was standing he could see the silhouette of a girl leaning on the wall.

“Hey pretty girl,” he said smiling, “I thought I'd find you here”  
“Pretty girl?” answered Sunset Shimmer blushing a bit but hiding it well “Dude, what's that all about?”  
“Ummm” Melabi stuttered taken aback “Just trying to be nice, you know, all that couples stuff”  
“Well, it seems you are not very good at it” Sunset smiled and walked closer to him, her lips were almost touching his.  
“Well,” Melabi said getting even closer to her without breaking into a kiss “That's actually right, but for you, only for you I”m willing to try” he smiled “After all you are my girl”  
“Oh my God,” said Sunset laughing and turning to the side “You did not just say that” she was still laughing  
“Hey I thought it sounded cool” he complained  
“Really tho” Sunset raised an eyebrow  
“Yeah it's really coo-”  
“-Shut up, it's almost time” she took his hand and pulled him to the top of the bleachers.

Turns out the secret spot had a secret spot where you could climb and see the whole school as if looking from the sky. They sat on the edge, their legs hanging towards the void, Sunset leaned her head on Melabi s shoulder and he hugged her around the waist. They stayed like that for a moment watching the sun as it set, there was no more need for words, for a moment, for just a moment, everything was fine.

“This won't last right?” asked Sunset when the sunset ended  
“I don”t know,” said Melabi, trying not to think about how everything was going to end, he hated when things ended. “You know” he said touching her chin “even if it's for just a moment, this right, this is our moment and maybe somewhere, somehow, moments like this can last forever.”  
Sunset Shimmer leaned over and kissed Melabi Jedae  
“You talk too much. You know ?” she said when they separated  
“Yep, I've heard that one before,” said Melabi and kissed her again.

***


End file.
